


Olympus

by PTchan



Series: Greek Mythology and Tokyo Ghoul [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Greek Mythology stuffs, Hide as the Sun God, Hide being a dork, I just know this will be angst, Kaneki is Adonis, M/M, Multi, Tsuki is creepy, Vagueness, hopefully not a tragedy, let's just see where I get to with this, like heck Hide'll let it be tragedy, probably happy, probably not, strange character relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Tokyo Ghoul characters are Greek Deities and Kaneki is Adonis.<br/>…wait, What??</p><p>(In which the God of the Sun, falls for that drop-dead-gorgeous young man who loves to read at his temple. But sadly, he has LOTS of competition, and said young man himself is really hard to get)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apollo's Side - Prologue

There was a boy frequenting his Temple lately –a young man, actually, although he could be easily mistaken for a mere boy due to his rounded cheeks and petite frame. He always brought with him scrolls upon scrolls, marking a spot hidden behind one of the temple’s vast pillars as his place to read. Sometimes the boy would unconsciously speak the words, the gentle, yet powerful timbre of his voice bringing poetic words to life unlike anything Hideyoshi has ever heard, lulling him into a trance.

Hideyoshi was the God of the Sun. Of music and poetry and also of medicine. He had lived thousands of human years, taught poets and musicians and balladeers the art of story-telling and song –heck, he was even the one who comes up with those cool prophesies his oracles make!– and yet never had he been so entranced by any such one –especially not just by the very act of reading aloud.

…well, he supposes the fact that the boy was just about the most adorable thing he’d ever seen **_ever_** might’ve had something to do with it but yeah, moving on!

But the thing that actually caught the Sun God’s attention the most was the completely desolate air around the boy. His voice, though beautiful, always sounded so pained and solemn (and no, Hide knows it _isn’t_ just because of his… err… _unusual_ taste in scrolls), his silver eyes downcast and shadowed, worn, almost hollow…

It tugged at the Sun God’s curiosity, he who was always bright and surrounded by laughter (who was commonly the cause of), so much that he desired to find out just what it is that could be bringing the boy such sadness and what he could do to take him away from it.

And thus finds Hide absentmindedly strumming his lyre while gazing at the figure displayed in his scouring pool, soft, mellow melodies dancing through the air around him.

“That’s weird…” a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts rather violently, nearly making him fall face first into his basin, and Hide turned around to find a steely gaze on him. “What’s got you all spaced out?”

“Touka-chan” he greeted, flashing the girl who was his twin-sister-but-not one of his ever-sunny smiles. Touka was the Godess of the Moon and the Hunt. They were born on the same day at the same island with the same mother, but not quite the same spirit. Hide was born during the day, while Touka at night, and that was exactly where their differences lay.

“You…” Touka’s steel blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, suddenly making the sun god _quite_ uncomfortable. “You didn’t get hit by another one of Suzuya’s arrows again did you?”

Hide winced at the reminder. That was not a very pleasant experience for him, who was then still so bold and young. Especially when he found out just exactly _why_ Yoriko was running from him like her life depended on it (apart from the other arrow). It already hurt that his first experience with love was complete and utter rejection, add to that having to suffer Touka’s wrath for **_years…_** Well. He vowed **never** to get on Suzuya’s bad side _ever_ again.

Thankfully they were able to reverse most of the damage with a little help from the Goddess of Spring.

The moon goddess’s eyes hardened. “Better speak up now so I can get Ayato to lock you up in tartarus for a couple of months. Amon knows it’s for the good of the earth” she hissed in a voice so cold it gave the blond goose bumps.

He raised his hands up in a gesture of complete surrender, keeping a safe distance from the now seething Goddess. “I am still _very_ sorry about that. I _swear._ And I didn’t mean any harm!”

A smirk made it’s way onto Touka’s lips and she rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah, I know. But don’t you dare try to go anywhere _near_ Yoriko or her tree _again_ , or else” she threatened, eyes glinting like silver bullets, and Hide could only nod his head vigorously. “Hmm, so it’s a guy this time huh…” threatening aura dispersing, the moon goddess hummed as she peeked over at her twin’s scouring pool, eyes lighting with mild interest. “He is kinda cute… definitely your type. Maybe I can let it pass this time.”

Hide blinked… then flushed. “W-wait, Touka-chan. First and foremost it’s not like that! And it’s not an arrow!!”

“So, is he gonna run or is he doomed? Or both?” Touka ignored him, crossing her arms in contemplation.

“HEY!” Hide pouted, crossing his own arms in indignation. …Well, he really couldn’t deny that his love life has been… misfortunate… at best. He deflated. “Like I said. It’s not like that” he repeated, turning away.

Touka took one look at him and smirked. “Riiiiight”

“Really!! He’s just…!! I mean he’s frequenting my temple and he always looks so lonely and I just wanna know why!!” he explained. _…And maybe make him smile somewhere along the way too._

The goddess raised a brow. “Then why don’t you just go down there and talk to him, _Apollo?”_ she challenged. “I mean, surely he’s gotten way too used to your presence already that you can show yourself in person, oh great God of Prophecy” she mock-bowed.

Hide crossed his arms in a huff. “It’s not that simple, _Artemis._ And what makes you think he’d even talk to me at all??” he reasoned, suddenly deflating moments after he realized the truth in his own words. A cloud suddenly hovered over his sunny hair, promising rain and thunder.

A chuckle reached his ears and he glaring at his twin-sister-but-not. “S’not funny…” he pouted.

“No? But you definitely are right now” she stated, pure mirth in her voice. “But seriously. I at least know you can do it. Sheesh, you made Lord Marude laugh once, and that guy’s sour all year round!”

In the end Hide also couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory. The Sea God definitely wasn’t one for sunny skies. “You really think so?”

“Who are you and what did you do with my idiotic brother?” Touka rolled her eyes, ignoring the question and turning back to watch as the figure finally rolled up his scroll and stood up. She paused. “Hey… don’t you think this guy looks kinda familiar?” she questioned, brow scrunched.

“Really?” Hide tilted his head, mirroring her actions.

But before either of them could follow up on that, an obnoxious voice interrupted them.

“AH! _Mes petits lapins,_ there you are!” the twins turned around in one fluid motion, mirroring looks of annoyance in their faces as they stared at the newcomer. “The council is about to begin and Lord Amon requests your presence” Shu gave them a flamboyant bow, raising the ever-present wineglass above his head so as not to spill.

The two merely shared a resigned look before trekking past the man, pace and posture completely identical, showing their origins.

Shu watched them go with a sinister smile on his handsome face, gaze landing on the scouring pool now showing only a temple’s empty grounds. “Oh dear little brother, do forgive me, but I’m afraid I cannot let you have this one” he smirked, vanishing the image with a wave of his hand before trailing out the doors himself.

“I’ve already had my eye on that precious one for quite a while, after all”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after reading fweeble-sama's "Where Chrysanthemums Blossom" here on AO3, I just CANNOT get the thought of the TG guys as the Greek guys! So what do I do? I write them!! XDD
> 
> Will be using some actual Greek Mytho plots but with lots and lots of plot twists and original stuffs XD  
> Can you guess who's who? ;3
> 
> Now has an Ayato x Hinami Spin-off entitled "Persephone's Descent" XDD Hope you can read that too ^^
> 
> AAALSO, if you guys didn't notice, Yoriko is actually Daphne and she's taken hehe XDD


	2. Apollo's Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Dorky Hide and here he is! XDD (I am so sorry I have absolutely no idea what happened to him in this chapter but here he is anyway ^^;;)
> 
> 285 views!! Wow! I'm glad so many are interested in this fic XDD  
> I hope your interest remains after this chapter too ^^:

“AH!! HINAMI-CHAAAN!!” Hideyoshi called out, waving to the familiar figure just down the hall. Beside him, Touka picked up her pace, meeting with the girl before he could even blink in her own rush of excitement.

Ever since a certain incident a few decades back, it’s become quite difficult to meet with the Goddess of Spring. She can only remain above ground for a few short days apart from her designated season –spring— and even then she remains for only a little while more than a cherry blossom’s cycle of death and re-birth.

Some say it is due to the curse of the infamous God of the Underworld, but the Sun God knows it’s not that. He at least knew his own Uncle well enough to be able to tell that he had little hand in her captivity –if he can even call it that, cause really, she seemed far too happy most of the time to be called a prisoner— if at all. Hide thinks that maybe the Goddess just has something keeping her preoccupied down there that she only treats her visits to the upper world as a mere vacation.

Touka, on the other hand, is not so perceptive. “Hinami!! It’s been forever!! How are you?? Has that jerk Ayato been treating you well? Should I kick his sorry ass one of these days?? And how about Uncle and the Boatman??” she went on; acting like the doting sister she is to the brunette, making the Spring Goddess chuckle.

Hide smiled as he stood at the side, leaving the two to their usual reunion routine. Although Touka was indeed his twin-sister-but-not, she was far more of a sibling to Hinami than him. He supposes it had something to do with how she was the one who helped nurse her into existence when Lady Ryoko went into labor.

Someone bumped into him from behind rather strongly, and he whipped around, hand automatically outstretched to keep the person from falling. Black hair filled his view and whatever words he might’ve been about to say died in his throat.

He stared…

“U-Uhm, I am so very sorry for bumping into you. I was just a little lost and I was… I mean… Sorry!!”

Music was playing in his ears. The hypnotic voice he was just listening to was breathing the same air as him!! He was in Olympus –no wait, he _is_ in Olympus, he _lives_ here— He’s in Heaven!!

Somewhere from behind him, he might’ve heard Touka snort, might’ve heard the smirk and raised brow and a whispered ‘ _dork’_ in her tone of voice, but really, who cares about that when _the most adorable being on the planet_ was standing right in front of him like an angel sent to earth?

“…” Gray eyes blinked once, head tilting to one side –a gesture so simple, so innocent, almost nervous, yet so very endearing— and Hide almost swooned. _Almost._

But he didn’t. Totally. Nuh-uh. No way. Instead he just cleared his throat and said. “U-U-Uh… H-Hi…dere.. I-I mean! Hi there!! …I’m… I mean you can call me… Uh, Hide…hehe” (No he was NOT stuttering, damit. Or tongue tied. OR blushing! No sir-ee!)

(He wishes he could just crawl into Tartarus and die.)  _Maybe I **did** piss Suzuya off without knowing again. This was waaaay worse than that time with Yoriko_.

“Eh…? Ah! You are Lord Apollo. Please forgive my rudeness. It’s an honor to meet you” the boy bowed, a small smile stretching his lips.

“You— You know who I— …who… I… am…?” Hide asked, eyes sparkling as bright as that which he governs over. _He knows who I am!!_

The boy blinked, and the smile on his face widened _just_ a bit this time, and the Sun God could barely suppress the urge to run to the very top of Mt. Olympus and make the sun rise _again_ while sending his Pegasi flying through the air and maybe gather around a million musicians while playing his lyre to the best of his abilities (aka: do a victory dance) as the thought that _He SMIIIILED!!! At MEEE!!_ resounded round and round his mind.

“But of course” adorable boy’s voice snapped him out of the cloud he was just in, and he cleared his throat again, eyes wandering but ears trained. “I’ve intruded upon your sacred grounds quite a bit, after all. I hope I haven’t offended you” he bowed, the note of uncertainty in his voice indeed.

Hide gaped. “Intru— No! No no no I mean, you haven’t been intruding at all!! I mean, it’s an open temple and so long as you’re not causing mischief or anything and… and besides! I love your reading!!”

… it took a full two seconds for the God of Music to register that he just said that out loud to a person he’s only meeting for the first time and he felt his face burn.

Yes. Touka probably would be finding this the perfect opportunity to clunk him upside the head. (Actually, maybe he _should_ take a dip in the river styx in the next few minutes…)

Woe was he when the boy’s face reddened as well and this time he wouldn’t have minded being sent to Hades then and there. “Y-You were l-listening??” the other barely voiced, face quickly disappearing behind his hands.

Hide smiled, bright and cheery and a chuckle escaped his throat at the boy’s timidity. “You have a beautiful voice” he stated with pure honesty.

“F-From the God of Music and Prophecy h-himself… I am not worthy…”

Said God laughed, patting the boy on the shoulder.

“Ken, there you are!” a voice that wasn’t Touka’s finally addressed, and Hide whipped around, hands facing up as if he was caught red handed.

_Ken. His name is Ken. It’s adorable. It fits him. Ken. Ken…_

From the corner of his eye, he definitely _did_ see Touka smirk at him, her arms crossed and pure mirth in her blue-silver eyes. "Not an arrow huh?"

He pouted.

“I’m sorry for straying, Lady Hinami. The halls were simply so large that I couldn’t help but get lost” the boy bowed to the goddess, apology and anxiety written clearly on his soft features.

Hinami gave him a soft smile, a hand reaching up to ruffle his hair much like one would a child. “Oh, it’s alright. But please stick close to me from now on, ok? I don’t want to lose you…”

 _Yet._ Hide seemed to hear, and a bad feeling settled heavily in the pit of his stomach.

Seems it was answered far too quickly.

 _Ken, be the lost lamb of a Myrrh Tree,_  
the son begotten of child and father.  
born of sin and of deception.  
Ken, Adonis, whom of all gazes gather,  
yet claimed he be of Aphrodite…

“Hide?” Touka’s voice filtered into his mind, and the God of Prophecy blinked; the flimsy words playing near-silent in his head, sending shivers down his spine. "What, tongue-tied over lover boy?"

“ _Ah, there he is. My little Kaneki_ ” a new voice rang and the atmosphere instantly stilled.

Hinami’s hand tightened barley visibly on Ken’s shoulder, her face tight as another woman came into view flanked by the ever flamboyant God of Wine.

Hideyoshi had heard rumors about a child left to Hinami’s care. They were very few and far between, as news from the Underworld was never common ( _Persephone’s_ descent aside) but he’d heard about it.

How the Goddess of Love entrusted a child to the Queen of the Underworld for safe-keeping till he becomes of age, to which _Persephone_ refused to return, and by _Zeus’_ judgment made, 1/3rd with the Queen of the Underworld, 1/3rd with the Goddess of Love, 1/3rd with whomever he chooses.

“ _Lady Rize…”_ the black haired boy greeted, and a shiver crawled up Hide’s spine.

It sounded different from all the times -though not plenty, he may admit- he had heard it before. Detached. _Soulless._

“Come here, little one. We have a lot of catch up on” the purple haired woman beckoned, and as if spell-bound, the boy followed after her, grey eyes far more empty than the sun God had ever seen. “ _I’ve missed you_ ”

“ _I’ve missed you too_ ”

Hinami made a move to stop him, her hand stretched out to his, but stopped. She had no power over him once her 1/3rd was up. She knew this.

"Hinami..." Touka called out, worry evident in her voice, and one of her darker glares found their way to the Goddess of Love. A hand clutched her arm, and she looked down only to find the Goddess of Spring shaking her head. Hide stood beside her, eyes alight and questioning.

 _Adonis’_ 1/3rd of freedom was given again to _Aphrodite,_ making him hers 2/3rds of the year.

But now Hide suspects that maybe it wasn’t of his own free will.

 

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus!! Things get complicated!! @w@  
> Yes I am indeed trying to mix the actual Greek Mythology stuffs in here so things definitely will be getting just a bit more complicated and weirder than this sadly ;w;
> 
> but I think it'll be a kinda fun adventure doncha think? *w* 
> 
> (btw did you guys know that Apollo/Adonis IS sort of official? Dionysus/Adonis too *A* ...Although Aphrodite wins...)


	3. Dionysus' Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's Rize andTrashyama. Not a happy chapter =w=;;  
> But plot relevant......

“I’m so glad to have you accompany me, Shu. It’s been far too long since I last had fun”

Rize, the Goddess of Love and Pleasure is quite infamous among the deities of Olympus. As one of the oldest, she is quite powerful. If she desires something, she gets it. She can wrap any man around her finger, able to bring them pure ecstasy as well as boundless despair. She is as well known for her beauty as she is her mischief, and it is due to this that most who know her true nature try to avoid her as much as possible.

Shu would like to think he is exempt of all this hype. He calls himself a… _friend_ to thisbeautiful goddess, as the God of Wine and _Eccentricity_ (who dares call it _ritual madness_?? He brings forth originality and _style!_ ) himself. He finds himself quite comfortable in her company ( _hateful as she is)_ and she, in turn, finds pleasure in his.

Yes. Their relationship, in every sense of the word, was born from similar tastes and desires. Rize was a vain goddess by nature, and who else in this world but _he_ could equal her in beauty? And after the thousandth time she had been pointedly rejected by the hot-headed Ares and sweetly refusing her own husband (the poor, love-struck _Banjoi) s_ uffice it to say that was given the… _honor_ of being her only Olympian partner. (And oh if he _loves_ seeing her miserable at the times she runs to him, anger twisting her face at being denied again and again by those are immune to her power)

And thus, it was thanks to this relationship that Shu was able to learn of that adorable little boy the goddess favored; was the only deity who’d been able to catch a glimpse of the child before he disappeared into world below. (It truly baffles him how anyone would have wanted that boy dead when he’d much rather like him in bed).

He’d like to think that he was the one who knew the boy the longest. Who knew him the most. He, who holds the key between Earth and the Underworld, had been watching the boy grow. He had been there to witness his birth, and has been watching the boy ever since.

He’s seen it all, from the time the child learned to walk, talk, and play, to his first experience with adolescence, to how he would ignore the world around him in favor of scrolls upon scrolls upon scrolls.

Shuu finds himself smiling sometimes, just watching that beautiful boy situated in a silent part of Hades’ realm, eyes alight as he sang poetic words and tragic tales to himself. It was not just Apollo who appreciated the boy’s enchanting voice. Even the God of Wine himself would be lulled to peaceful slumber by that very voice.

He wants that boy.

A pity that he cannot have him all to himself, however, as the Goddess of Beauty was far too powerful for him to oppose, and he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not when it was beautifully laid out in front of him, chained, flushed and salivating in all his glory.

The boy’s hair was white –Shu notes with surprise. Striking, in comparison to the black it was in Hinami’s care. It chills him to the bone, the pale locks beautifully framing the boy’s angelic face, shining in the dim candle lights.

“Isn’t he just _delicious?”_ Rize giggled, cupping the boy’s head in her arms as she lay beside him on her large bed, fingering the silvery white locks.

The boy seemed to hiss and recoil at her touch, but as she planted her lips to his, he melted, growing limp and obedient in her arms.

“Well?” Rize asked, coiling herself around the boy’s slender frame like the snake he knew she is, and extending a hand his direction. “Won’t you join us?” she beckoned.

Heat pooled in Shu’s stomach at the offer, hungrily eyeing the scene before him, drinking up the mewls and gasps coming from entities of beauty inviting him to join them.

He grins, an intoxicating scent coiling around the expanse of the room as he approaches them, stripped of all restraints. He kisses her first, before biting him and groans. “Don’t mind if I do”

But as he stares at the boy in the moonlight, unseen tears flowing from dead gray eyes as he is forced into acts meant not to be spoken off, Shu feels himself retreat.

“Shuu?” the witche’s arms wrap around him, her lower half still buried beneath unseen flesh, and the Wine God suppresses the urge to gag.

Instead, he forces out a sweet smile, cupping her cheeks. “I’m sorry _Mademoiselle,_ but it appears there is somewhere for me to go” he mumbles, forcing her mouth open with his and practically drinking her moans.

The woman chuckles. “Running with your tail between your legs, _Dionysus?”_ she lets out in a voice so sweet , and Shu found his hands wound tight around her neck. Her eyes sparkle in the darkness of her void and he feels an earth-shattering desire to just end her.

A beautiful voice groans from beneath them both and he lets go. Vanishing from that room and her mocking voice.

He chews at his fingers, speed-walking down the large halls of Olympus, ill words about a certain _wench of a goddess_ flowing from his lips in an inaudible mumble.

 _I cannot let him stay with her._ He thinks, desires. _I must take him away. Steal him away. His beauty is wasted on the likes of that witch._

But all effort is in vain -not during her 2/3rds over him. Not now.

And so he plots. He plots for that beautiful boy who unknowingly stole his heart.

_I must make him mine._

He pauses, letting that thought roll round in his mind, recalling his worn face in between her sheets.

 

He grips his fists and adds:

 

 

 

_Willingly._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What... did I just write...????
> 
> =w=;; In the end I just can't imagine Greek Mythology and Shu + Rize making for an innocent fic... Sorry... (Oh KANEKI!! I AM SO SORRY!!! TTATT)  
> ...did this chapter even make sense.......... O_O;;; *faceplant*


	4. Persephone's Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^^ Back with another chapter XDD  
> ...I think I may have just scared off a few readers with the last one O_O;; (Damn Rize)
> 
> Anyways let's skip the gloom for a bit ^^;

Hours after the meeting found _Persephone_ alone in one of the outer gardens of Olympus, gazing out at the beautiful spring blossoms preserved by divine magic, eyes pensive.

“There you are, Hinami-chan” a light voice jolted her out of her reverie, and she turned, only half-surprised to find the God of the Sun’s bright smile directed her way.

She returns it, however she knew it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Apollo” she greets.

The golden god plops rather ungracefully on the stone bench beside her, humming some unknown tune to himself –probably another one of his compositions. He does not speak for a while, and Hinami finds herself returning to her thoughts…

“So… that’s _him_ huh?” he begins, making her jolt. Molten-gold eyes meets her own, a soft, knowing smile evident in those pools. “Your foster son _._ ”

Hinami feels her cheeks flush a bit. She still feels far too young to be called mother, but indeed, she had raised that child from an infant to the young man he was now. Her relationship with that particular boy was far too close to be merely friends, but innocent in that it cannot be considered that of lovers, either (and that would be bad, for a number of reasons). A smile reaches her face at the thought, knowing that all the same she’s willing to do anything in her power for him, and answers “Yes”

“…damn… Do I consider this a good thing of a bad thing?” the sun god mumbles under his breath, and Hinami stares at him questioningly. He grins, a light flush dusting his cheeks, and the brunette gasps in realization.

“Is he doomed?” she couldn’t help but ask, worry creasing her brow.

“HEY!!” Hide huffed, face flushing even more. “Why do people keep saying that??” he groans out, ruffling his hair in mild frustration.

“Well, it’s because I don’t think he will run from you.”

“LIKE I SAAAAID!!" the blond whined, cheecks puffed out. He paused. "Wait, you mean you're not bothered?"

Hinami chuckles, cupping her chin with a hand. “Well, I actually wanted him to meet you once"

"Really?" the golden god smiles, bright and cheerful and Hinami chuckles again. "He’s a bright boy. Loves books more than me” she states, and Hide chuckles. Yep. He knows that part at least. “But he’s always looks so lonely… He could do with a bit of sunshine” she trails off, her smile dimming. She turns back to the flowers, spots a few red _spider-lilies_ among the spring flowers and instantly they were rotting, fading into nothing but ash in the soft breeze.

Hide shivers as he sees this, inching backwards just a bit in caution. “Well, there _is_ a reason you’re the feared Queen of the Underworld” he mumbles out. And then quiets down, smile no longer on his face, the atmosphere around them going tense.

“She was the one who gave him to me” Hinami begins, eyes locked on the field of flowers, deathly silent despite the beauty brought about by spring, red lilies turning to ashes before their very eyes.

Hide listens intently. “Rize-san gave me a box for safekeeping one night in the underworld, told me not to open it until she comes again. I wanted to know why but she wouldn’t say anything other than _‘That is mine. Take care of it for me’_. And I just knew it was suspicious… At first I wanted nothing to do with it, but then I would hear cries. _Living_ cries, much more frightening for me that those of the dead -those I was used to-  and I couldn’t just sit still. So I opened it..." she pauses, a small, sad smile stretching her lips. "...and there he was. That adorable little boy, barely a month old and sustained only by divine magic… He looked so very small. Was terrified when he saw me.”

The blond’s eyes widened at that, mouth agape. “H-he’s mortal... right? And barely an infant?? That’s…” He trailed off himself, eyes wide in outrage. Sure, he knew about the time Shuu was sewed into Amon’s thigh when he was barely a fetus but that’s waaaay different… and it was _Shu._

The Goddess of Spring nods, eyes dim. “I do not want her to have him” she states out plainly, eyes steeled. “Ken isn’t _hers._ He has a right to choose his destiny _”_

“…But he went with her…? On his own?” Hide couldn’t help but ask, his tone low, flat and serious, as if he was voicing one of his prophecies. 

Hinami looked about ready to cry, fists gripping her dress. “No” she stated, her voice filled with such certainty that it trembled. And that was all the permission Hide needed, a plan already forming in his head.

_Operation: Save the Cutie. Approved!_

…And it was at this moment that Hide felt a heavy object connect with the back of his skull, sending him flying high over the flower beds. “G-GAAAAAAAAAGH!!!”

 ** _THUD!!_** He went, a heap in a field of daffodils as bright and sunny as his hair.

“The heck do you think your doing blondie?? Wanna die?” a familiar, angry voice threatened, and Hide –instead of cringing or glaring— felt a bright smile overtake his face.

“AYATO!!” he greeted the dark figure glaring daggers at him with a foot still raised, getting to his feet and running back to the bench as if he wasn’t just sent flying. “‘Sbeen a while man!! How was the war in Athens? Did you win?”

The blue haired man’s glare darkened, and Hide scratched at his nape guiltily. “I take it that’s a no…?”

If looks could kill…

Hinami, tears forgotten, giggled.

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoo!! (...Short chapter I know... *hides*)
> 
> SO! I actually don't know how big a role our Ayato will be playing in this fic (not sure if I want him in Ken-chan's harem ^^; so maybe he'll just be supporting like Hinami) but I have now decided to post my AyaHina spin-off fic ^^ So to anyone who's interested, the title is "Persephone's Descent"
> 
> WARNING: FROM THIS POINT ONWARD, EVERYTHING I WILL WRITE WILL BE MY OWN AND THUS WILL BE SORT OF DIVERGING FROM ACTUAL GREEK MYTHOLOGY DUE TO OBVIOUS REASONS........ ^^;
> 
> ^^;;; *hides again*


	5. Adonis' Side

Kaneki Ken was a strange existence. The first being that he was born from the trunk of his mother’s tree and that he spent the majority of his early childhood hidden inside a dark box; not to mention he grew up in the Underworld.

In the end he got used to the cold darkness. Found peace in it.

The second was that, even before he was released from his mother’s trunk, he already had some semblance of a consciousness, and so he was able to discover the whole story even before he knew light. How his mother had conceived him in sin and how she should have died and him not exist at all. Of how his existence itself was a sin.

You could say it was due to this that he developed some sort of complex. He shies away from people and festivities, preferring to remain in the background where he won’t have to be noticed, or in his own company and that of scrolls.

It was Lady Hinami that introduced him to the world of text and pages, and he was immediately entranced by the flowing words and illustrations, of the wonders of imagination. Since then he was rarely ever found without a scroll tucked in hand. He loved silent, peaceful places and had many different spots in the Underworld he dearly favored; some in the above world too, when Hinami sometimes takes him up with her.

But the third and strangest thing about him (in his own opinion) was his ability to catch people’s eyes. He would often be met with silence whenever he enters a populated room, shrink into himself when he finds that all eyes are on him, somehow, and he always feels the urge to run away, hide in his own solace where intimidating gazes and glazed stares cannot reach.

Whether they be spirits, nymphs or deities, eyes would always be on him, eyes with hidden motives, judging, scorning, _hungry._

It was only Lady Hinami who did not look at him with that gaze, her honey-brown eyes remaining kind and cheerful. _(And maybe... just maybe... that temple's patron diety as well. He feels his gaze. Always feels people's gazes. But his was different too, and not in a bad way. Silent, warm, comfortable...)_ And for the solace this brings him he is happy.

People say he was beautiful, with his petite form and midnight eyes and moon-kissed hair and stone-smooth skin. He doesn’t believe them.

Instead he feels something is wrong him.

And when the time came when a breathtakingly beautiful woman appeared at the door to his chambers, trailed by the person he considers his Mother _, pleading_ , he knew it is true.

He knows her. He remembers her as his first sight when his mother’s bark cracked open. As the first face he saw, so breathtakingly beautiful that he, even as but an infant, couldn’t rip his gaze away. She was the type that would catch any man’s eye and imprison them forever until they slowly kill themselves from the inside out.

She looked at him then, his infant self and mature soul. Eyes bored and curious at first, as if seeking some form of entertainment, until it evolved from surprised to expectant to desiring and finally, _hungry._

**_“My! What a beautiful child”_ **

_She possesses the worst gaze of all._

He is absolutely terrified of her.

But all it took were a few sweet words in her enchanting ( _cursed, lying)_ voice and he was gone. His mind retreating and his body betraying him, bending to her every whim, will, wish.

He is cursed, he realized. He cannot disobey her. He cannot turn away, nor can he fight back.

And in the end, as his traitorous lips under _her_ persuasion declared to surrender his freedom, as he watched with a heavy heart as Lady Hinami sobbed behind Lord Ares’ cape, her face laced with tears of despair and he just wants to run to her and cry and scream _I’m sorry I don’t want to go with her please don’t let her take me please!!..._ he is her captive.

For 2/3rds of every year, her _doll_ every single night.

And he had to wonder as he lay awake, tangled in sheets caked with all types of bodily fluids, her sweet ( _sinister_ ) laughter in his ear, just why is he alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does all I write turn to angst?? TTATT  
> So *ehem* a bit of our Adonis' back story XDD (I really dislike Rize =w=; gomen to those who may like her -if only for her Antagonist role at least hehe...)
> 
> So maybe after this I'll stop with the proses and actually get into the plot *w*  
> First is TsukiShu!! XDD


End file.
